


Breath Play.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, breath play, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you like this one <3 was in the mood for some souharu smut c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breath Play.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this one <3 was in the mood for some souharu smut c:

"I know you like it rough and hard, baby. I can feel you clenching around me so tightly. You feel good, don't you?" 

Sousuke growled as he gripped on Haruka's thighs harder and slammed his cock deep inside the boy's hole. That earned a loud moan from the shorter and some body spasms.

"Y-Yes! I like it, ah- Sou! Hold me down, p-please! Choke me, baby, choke me!" Haruka begged and whined, wanting to be held down so badly. 

Sousuke immediately brought one of his hands down to Haruka's throat, squeezing it and adjusting his hand position before slowly increasing the pressure on his squeezing. 

The shorter male tipped his head back and let out a small whimper. He could feel his boyfriend's large hand slowly forcing air out of his throat, making him so turned on and ready to shoot. 

"F-Fuck, yes.. So good.." His moans were getting softer and softer as Sousuke squeezed tighter. His prostate was still being abused again and again. He could pratically sense his orgasm approaching. 

Sousuke on the other hand, was enjoying this as much as the blue-eyed boy was. He loved seeing his lover so submissive for him. He didn't stop his ruthless thrusting as he choked Haruka. He too, knew how close the boy was to cumming. 

"You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?," He saw Haruka nodding and looking at him with teary-eyes. "Feels good? Me abusing your hole and holding you down by your neck?" Another set of furious nods. "Such a good boy. Cum for me, cum so fucking hard for me, baby." 

And right at the tip of Haruka's orgasm, Sousuke gave one hard thrust and immediately let go of the boy's neck, allowing air to finally go in. 

Haruka came with a silent scream, body writhing on the bed and shooting everywhere as Sousuke fucked the orgasm out of him. It was so intense it had his eyes rolling behind his head and toes curling. He chanted his boyfriend's name non-stop as he gripped on the sheets till his knuckles turned white.

Seeing Haruka fall into pieces just like that had Sousuke cumming as well, groaning low and painting Haruka's walls white with his release. He rode his orgasm out, thrusting deep to milk his cock of everything. 

He bent down to give Haruka a sloppy but sweet kiss before collapsing onto the bed next to the boy. They both cuddled together warmly before knocking out, tired, spent and satisfied.


End file.
